Partners or Partners?
by Von38
Summary: A partnership built on friendship soon begins to take a turn as heated arguments begin to ensue and unravel what has already been bonded. In a quick effort to save it, one of them takes a drastic measure and makes both parties think what exactly there partnership means.


The First Time

They were on a flight home from India, the destination was Chloe's safe house in Australia which Nadine was surprised to find out was not actually her mother's house and Chloe made no mention of going to see her. They were seated together for once on the flight there, Nadine had her eyes closed trying to get some sleep before they arrived, they would be arriving toward the early morning and she wanted to catch up with the time difference. They had discussed places to go to after having their individual share's transferred into their accounts, but Chloe had mentioned maybe Nadine's place which Nadine refused as she did not have one. Ever since her failure at King's Bay, she moved all her belongings into a storage and sold her place; she had been living in Airbnb's for the past couple of months until Chloe offered her a job which if Nadine had to be honest was out of desperation because from what she had heard of Chloe Frazer was not someone she would trust let alone work with, but she needed the money and Chloe was able to pay her upfront.

"Ooo, I think I'm going to order some Ice Cream. Look they have quite about of flavors." Chloe had been chatting almost the whole flight, to herself and to Nadine. She looked beautiful in normal clothes, not the type she'd wear to a rain forest, and she looked casual…normal almost in Nadine's eyes. The whole entire plane probably didn't have clue what they had done let alone what they've done or are capable of, but Nadine gazed at her through her half lidded sleepy eyes.

Chloe wore a bright smile, that seemed to make her entire appearance glow as she turned to Nadine, those eyes especially, they were a grey color, but blue also and Nadine could get lost in the pools they were.

"Do you want some? I'll get you some." Chloe asked her with a friendly smile noticing her partner desperately trying to stay awake, but her eyes were not helping her.

"I felt like you after my first gig. I was exhausted after nearly dying, you get used to it after two or three more jobs in." Chloe chuckled as she remembered her youth and flipped through the laminated menu with Nadine gazing at her in response.

"I fought in Wars remember?" Nadine managed to say lowly and tiredly which earned a snort from Chloe who pursed her lips and lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you so tired, then? We were together the whole time and you don't see me falling asleep." Chloe questioned with sarcasm laced in her voice and Nadine shifted in her seat to turn her body toward her.

"You are impulsive and unpredictable which makes it hard for me to keep you from danger which is why I'm so exhausted. I've had to save your ass I don't how many times the past few days. I've earned some rest from you." Nadine confessed as Chloe faked a grimace and patted Nadine's cheek.

"Well thank you for having my back, that's what partners are for." Chloe said affectionately which made Nadine's chest go warm and she blushed in response.

"I did save your ass too though and I did have to deal with how emotional you are. I mean talk about unprofessional; 'I thought you were a professional'. Can't wear your heart on your sleeve, love." Chloe began afterward and broke the mood sparking a fire in Nadine as she was now fully awake. This was the start to another argument even after becoming partners, they argued a lot.

"What are you going on about? At least I'm not the one who sleeps with my partners." Nadine snapped back and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"So were going there, now? Huh? Wait, I haven't slept with all of them." Chloe snorted as she thought for a second and Nadine took that as an answer.

"Exactly."

"You're my partner, I've worked with Sam before and I never slept with either one of you." Chloe pointed out and Nadine's eye twitched.

"Are you saying you've slept with literally all your partners up to Sam and me?"

"Well sort of, I mean it was a means to end like you said. I was young then, I had fun while it lasted. Nathan held more of a soft spot than the others, we were going to disappear together. Can you believe that?" Chloe laughed to herself as she looked away from Nadine and at the seat in front of her; Nadine felt that the argument was now taking a turn for a sore spot, but it was rare that Chloe was honest with her.

"No, it was my turn to walk away after that. Now, I hear he and Elena are married. They even have a baby girl, but as he once said, "I was never the chocolate and flowers kind of girl.""

"You aren't." Nadine agreed with a laugh in her voice and she noticed a sad smile on Chloe's pretty face when she turned to Nadine.

"Neither are you. You're too much of an emotional mess to handle a gift with good intention."

"Here we go…" Nadine pinched the bridge of her nose as they argued back and forth, having a flight attendant tell them to keep it quiet to which Chloe pointed to Nadine saying she started it like a child.

* * *

When they arrived in Australia it was the very early morning around 2 or 3 a.m. and Nadine felt somewhat well rested from the sleep she got on the flight after she became so exhausted from arguing with Chloe. Chloe's energy always surprised her, the woman was a strange one for sure, but she bled which let Nadine know that she was human just like her.

The Safe house was in a countryside area, filled with trees and bare land, there were a few houses they passed on the way to her house which was out near the ocean. It was 2 stories and a third little floor which led out to the second floor rooftop where she had an interesting style. Nadine always got a bohemian vibe from Chloe and she was right, as soon as they arrived in the driveway the whole house even in the dark she could tell was colorful with a sway of colorful plants and an interesting door. Chloe had the right of the style due to her heritage, but she was also Australian and she showed that through her speech and actions.

"Home sweet home." Nadine knew she'd say that and had been waiting for it the moment she unlocked the door with her own special little key, she'd expected "Welcome to my humble abode" or "Mi casa, tu casa".

"You have a very obvious taste, Frazer." Nadine said and Chloe scoffed as she shut the door behind her locking it up with several locks and turning the alarm system on. Well, Nadine did take into account not to overestimate her after seeing what she could do head on and it looked like Chloe wasn't stupid. The house was decorated in hidden cameras on the outside in every angle, there wasn't a single blind spot and from what Nadine could make out in the dark living area was that there weren't any cameras in the house.

"Were back to Frazer now, ha, Ross?" Chloe mocked as she flipped the light switch on which revealed a bohemian couch made of twined wood and very comfortable flat cushions with several throw pillows with Indian symbols on them and a colorful thin carpet underneath the wooden coffee table which was littered with magazine on travel and books in Indian. There were also decorative small statues which she assumed were legit and most likely raided by Chloe on her little expeditions she called "antique collecting". The floor was old wood, but was garnished and sanded, from her view in front of her behind the couch was an open doorway to the kitchen which was decorated in beads and then the kitchen stretched out to the dining room which was a small area with a cute table and wide windows. The stairs were beside the front door which led to the bedrooms, the first floor rooms were a bathroom and an office with a small library.

"Yes, well, everyone has to have a style and this makes me feel home. I'm assuming your homes are often cold and littered with only your clothes and weapons." Chloe said taking her jacket off and hanging it up in the closet underneath the stairs which she grabbed Nadine's jacket as well who handed it to her while going to the couch and setting her luggage down beside it and clicked the handle downward.

"I'm always on the go, it's more efficient to only bring what's important. This is your actual house, it's different." Nadine said as she sat on the couch with a huff and immediately sank into it and hugged a throw pillow letting her muscles relax, she could fall asleep if it weren't for Chloe's banter.

"Well, so was I, but I decided after a while to invest in something no one would know about and here it is!" She lifted her arms in the air.

"Now I call this little character my home. Well, one of my homes. I have another one I share with Charlie in England." Chloe muttered as she went to sit beside Nadine who looked awake now at the mention of the name Charlie.

"Charlie Cutter?" Nadine asked with bewildered expression and Chloe nodded mocking her expression to which Nadine slapped her arm softly earning her a chuckle from Chloe.

"Yes, that Charlie. It seems like everyone knows him. He's great to work with, great in bed, too." Chloe said with a longing look and Nadine knew she was lying.

"You're lying."

"I'm totally lying. No, Charlie and I are mates, nothing more. I was always with Nate and he and Nate have a bit of a rivalry toward one another, they're literally very similar like in terms of intelligence on treasure and ancient languages. Charlie's just not as pretentious and annoying as Nate, but he is an idiot especially when he broke his leg. Better than burning alive, I tell you that." Chloe said with a laugh here and there as she remembered there venture to Syria and Marlowe cornering them.

"He broke his leg?"

"Yeah, shattered it in half. We got him some help in the country and then flew back to our Safe House where I looked after him. He is such a hardass. I kept telling him to stay off the leg, but no he kept trying to work out and do jobs. Like how are supposed to do anything without a leg? After some convincing he finally accepting being on bedrest and we spent nearly 2 months watching X-Files and MythBusters." Chloe explained remembering her and Charlie on the couch eating cartons of ice cream as they yelled at the TV.

"You are literally the same person." Nadine scoffed in response as she laid her head on the couch too tired to keep it up anymore.

"Yeah, Charlie's like a brother." Chloe agreed.

"It's fun to talk like this, but I'm about ready to fall asleep on you." Nadine started as she was going to ask for a room or some blankets for the couch, but was interrupted by Chloe grabbing her and leaning her down on her chest.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Nadine asked too tired to fight back as she lied on Chloe's chest hearing her heart beat slowly, her chest was over Chloe's stomach and her stomach was touching Chloe's waist, their legs were intertwined as Nadine felt her cheeks grow hot from the close contact.

"With those blushing cheeks I'd assume you have a crush on me." Chloe teased as she released Nadine's rubber band and her curly hair overflowed which Nadine released a low sigh at the release.

"You're just too close." Nadine huffed out as she tried to push herself up to which she shouldn't have done because now she blushed even more, she was hovering over Chloe who looked absolutely beautiful with her curious grey eyes gazing up into Nadine's hazel ones.

"Well, this is awkward." Chloe smiled. "I thought you wanted to sleep on me?" Chloe joked as Nadine slapped her forehead and was thinking of a bunch of different ways to kill Chloe if she weren't so tired of her as it is.

"Ugh, I meant a bed or some blankets. I'm fine with sleeping on your couch or on the floor doesn't matter." Nadine said with a sigh as she leaned up and pulled away from Chloe's form who sat upward as well.

"Of course, this way. If it pleases you." Chloe said getting up from the couch and going to the stairs before stopping to wait for Nadine who followed after; even the stairs were decorated in colorful carpet and the wood was a different color.

"So is this house made from recycled parts?" Nadine asked as Chloe stepped upward and turned her head quickly.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious."

"I'm not sure whether that's an insult or a compliment. I'll have you know I saved a lot of animals using these ecofriendly materials. Those Koalas you find so cute. Yeah I saw you eyeing the plushies on the way out of the airport." Chloe said and Nadine turned her face downward in embarrassment.

"They had knit leaves in their mouths with joey on the back."

"Yeah, I know I saw." Chloe said as they finished their ascent and the 2nd floor was actually just as spacious as the first and the architecture was very open, there was about 3 different doors on the left hand side and two doors on the right, one leading to the third floor and rooftop.

"So, I have spare rooms, but they aren't really guest rooms. So you can just sleep with me for now. It's better than sleeping on the couch, it looks comfortable, but after a night you'll regret sleeping on it. You're okay with that, right?" Chloe said going to the first door and ignoring the other 3, she opened it to reveal a clean room littered in little trinkets and colorful bedding with throw covers, curtains and a wide window with the moon shining in.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep. Night." Nadine said lying down immediately face first on the left side and Chloe stood by the window looking out before turning to the sound of the springs.

"Wait, Nadine, take your shoes off. You've been stepping in god knows what since India." Chloe said which landed on deaf ears as Nadine was out and she went over to the sleeping soldier and undid her shoes.

"Jesus, Nadine, your feet stink." She coughed as she removed her socks as well and went to the bathroom to freshen up before falling asleep as well. Letting her hair loose, the black tresses pooled around her shoulders.

"Good Night, China." She kissed her forehead and internally Nadine was seriously going to need a doctor from how much her heart was beating, but she remained calm and asleep before catching a glimpse of Chloe's beautiful straight black hair out of its ponytail.

"Good Night, Chloe."

* * *

In the morning, Nadine awoke to Chloe still asleep, she was for once quiet and peaceful, her long dark eyelashes shut and her mouth shut. Nadine leaned upward to get closer and hovered a bit over her as she stared at her features, she and Nadine were around the same age, but Chloe was a beauty which she'd say the same about Nadine.

Chloe was still, her chest rising and falling, lips still, and she looked peaceful asleep as if she were alone and Nadine suddenly had a dark thought, being the direct person she was…acted on it.

She pulled the covers down and waited for Chloe to react, but nothing she just continued to watch Chloe trying different ways to awaken her. Nadine was always alert and when it came to sleeping she had a switch for a quick awakening, but clearly Chloe didn't seem to be waking.

Chloe was wearing a black tank top and long checkered pajama pants while Nadine was wearing what she was wearing yesterday, minus her shoes and socks. Chloe's necklaces still rested on her slender neck rising with her chest on every breath.

Nadine decide to flip Chloe over on her stomach to see if she would react, but she didn't the moment she scooped her and she stood awkwardly with her in her arms. Chloe was definitely asleep because she was a lot heavier than she remembered.

"Sheesh, Chloe. How are you not dead?" Nadine whispered to herself as she held her in her arms, the upper half of her and her legs were still on the bed across Nadine's thighs.

Nadine stared at her as she held her, this was the first time she'd seen Chloe with her hair down and it seemed far more fascinating than when she saw the Tusk of Ganesh. She smelled good too, like earthy, minty while Nadine usually smelled like Sandalwood and Lavender.

Nadine brushed a strand from her face, that stubborn bang that always seemed to cover her eyes and she had the most beautiful eyes. They were grey with blue intertwined, but Chloe was a charming woman and most of her charm came from her body, but its real source were her eyes.

"It's no wonder everyone falls for you." Nadine dead panned and was starting to get tired from holding Chloe and instead threw her back on the bed roughly to see if it would wake her, but it didn't.

"You better not be messing with me, Frazer." Nadine said with slight annoyance in her voice knowing how many pranks Chloe's pulled on her…from the beginning of their partnership. She was such a dickhead.

Nadine had enough and went to the bathroom in the room and filled up a small glass with water and walked back into the room and threw it on Chloe who immediately awoke.

"Hah! That's cold! What the hell?" She exclaimed as she took in a sharp intake of air at the temperature of the water, she blinked furiously trying to see before making out Nadine holding a glass innocently.

"You could of shook me, I would have woke up. Or maybe just left me and snooped around the house. You know escape routes in case I turn on you…" Chloe joked with a loud yawn and a stretch that echoed her sore bones from their last mission.

"Oh I did more than shake you." Nadine mumbled.

"You'd take advantage of someone in their sleep?" Chloe mocked fear with a fake gasp and hand to her mouth in shock.

"No, I tried to wake you numerous times. You wouldn't wake. I even tried to flip you over, but you didn't even flinch when I scooped you up so I just…held you to see if you'd wake up."

"Held me in your arms?" Chloe was giving her dreamy eyes and Nadine squinted her eye in disgust and turned away in embarrassment with heat building up on her cheeks.

"You looked peaceful." Nadine admitted.

"Aw."

"And for once your mouth was shut." Nadine gritted out.

"Oh..."


End file.
